Levi's Beautiful Omega
by HetaliaRule199
Summary: Eren Yeager is an a omega who was separated from his committed alpha who joined the survey corps years ago. Eren give up on the hope that his alpha was alive but what happens when he gets stuck in a room with the captain who turns out to be his alpha and the omega was in heat at the same time.
1. Reunite

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything forgive me for being out of character or any other thing I made a mistake in

I hope you enjoy this story. Rated M for smut(s) and Mpreg

* * *

Eren walked through the hall way weak. He leans against the wall and pants, his knees begin to buckle. He moans and fell on his knees. Eren looks up and saw two Alphas walking his way. Eren bit his lips and felt his pants get wet from his omega silk.

Eren gasps and past out seeing an Alpha with blonde hair take over him. When the omega woke up he looks around to find that he was in his own room. He sighs in relief and hugs his own body. Eren Yeager was a 15 years old; he was committed to an alpha at a young age. It been a long time since he seen the man he loved. Eren was a graduate this year and luckily he made it to the survey crops before the others did. All he remembers about his mate was his eyes and his sweet loving voice.

He begins to cry in pain missing his lover, why did this have to happen to him. He was separate from his lover when he heard that the man he loved had joined the survey crops. He doesn't know if he would have a chance to meet him again. 'What if he..NO DON'T think that stupid..' He grunts and groans "hngh…" he squirms and pants hardly. "Damn it…stupid heat…" He looks around for the shot. He reaches for it in his drawer. He stabs his arm with the needle and sighs in relief. Today was the day where he meets his new captain. He dressed up in a new pants and place the harness over. "EREN! Are you ready?" Shouted a voice "Yeah, I-I'm ready Miss Hanji…" Eren respond and walks out. " How are you?!" She asked wrapping an arm around his neck. Eren flinches at the touch "I'm fine, what about you?" He asked walking to a room where he was guided to. "I'm doing prefect!" She chuckles and open the door.

"You wait here for the captain. He got business in a meeting but he will return soon, I hope that is true…By the way don't piss of the captain or you'll get on his bad side." She said happily and walks out closing the door behind the brunette. The brunette walks around the office and spot a portrait. He walks over to take a look but the door open. He looks back to see commander Erwin who look back at him in surprise. Eren sweats a bit and backs up. "Uh Hello Commander…It's a nice day isn't it?" He gulps as the commander walks in "Aren't you supposed to be in your room Eren? Aren't you in heat?" He asked as he pin Eren against the wall "No sir, I took the shot before I came here…." He respond and pushed him away "I think I'll be going.." Eren push past the tall man and bumped into a rather small man.

Eren froze scared "I-I'm sorry…" He saluted and walks past the man but was stop when he felt a hand stop him. His eyes widen at the touch and turn back to look at the man. Erwin looks puzzled for a bit before he walks out leaving the two alone. The door was closed behind the two men. Eren watched as the smaller man walk to the door and locked it. Eren gulps as he felt his heat over come again. "hngh…ngh…" he let out and covers his mouth. He falls back but was caught in the smaller man's arms. Eren started to cry "Don't…I'm an omega that has a mate already." The smaller man huddles him closer and bridal him to the couch.

Eren was push on his stomach while the other undressed him. Eren struggles while sobbing 'I'm sorry Levi, I can't fight bac-' He moans as to finger slip into his omega hole 'shit' Eren moans loudly when he felt it thrusting in and out. 'It feels so good…But I can't do this.' Eren thought to himself and kicks of the man. "ugh stupid brat…" The man stood up and wipe off his clothes. Eren eyes widen and turn back to meet the Corporal face, Only to see his eyes "Levi?" Is what Eren manage to say. Levi only smirks in return. Eren slowly got up and pulled the Corporal into a tight embrace, he sobs into the alpha shirt "good damnit I thought you…" He chokes out while Levi mess up his hair "You change a lot shitty brat. I couldn't even recognize you, you're so tall…"

Eren nods and lay back against the couch. He looks up at his alpha and moans as the silk drip out of his hole. "I need you corporal…" He moans and held onto the alpha shoulder. "This isn't the best way to knot brat.." Levi hissed at the omega but rub his cheek afterward "I-I know but I want to see you Levi…" Eren moans and pushed down on the fingers that was once again inserting into him. Oh how he miss the touch of his alpha. He squirms and whines as the fingers were discarded. "Oh hush little shit…" Levi says as he coated his erection with lube. He looked up to his omega and smirks; he moves and thrusted in while Eren winces and moaned at the same time. Eren grip the couch "fuck Levi..." Levi took that as a queue to continue what he started.

Levi thrust in smoothly holding onto the omega's hip.

"AH!" The omega screams in pleasure

Levi smirks in success. He had found the sweet spot of his omega

"Faster…ngh…harder.." He pushes himself onto Levi crotch to get more of the pleasure

Levi picks up the pace abusing the spot. Levi pumps Eren crotch fast.

Eren breath hitches and bit his lips "mgh This feel so good…It's AH..." He couldn't stop himself from screaming

Levi licks his nipple creating more pleasure to the omega. Eren noise became louder.

Eren's moans became a total mess as he came onto Levi's chest.

Levi thrust some more until he came and begun the knot inside his omega "Eren sleep tight I'll be right here.." Levi said as the knot ended. He walked over to the closet and grab them a blanket. He walks back over and lays next to Eren and covers them with a blanket. Eren hugs Levi tightly never wanting to let go thinking it was just a dream. "Sh…Eren it'll be fine…"

Eren closed his eyes and fell asleep soundly.

* * *

Eren walk through the forest with his friend and adopt sister. They were laughing and talking about their daily life.

Suddenly a titan came out of no where and took a hold of Armin who is struggling to get free "How dare you!" Jean yells out as he dash for the titan but was smashed into a tree by a different titan. He hears Armin cries in horror as he watch his own mate die. Eren eyes widen in anger, he brought his thumb up to his lip and bite down but nothing happen. He grunts and curse at himself "Fuck what the hell is happening.." He looked up and eyes widen, time was running out. He only had a bit of time left before; Armin scream as he gets devour by the titan, Everything stops as Eren fell back and looks at his hand.

He looks up at the scene again but it was different this time. Everyone in the special operation group was dead except him and the captain. He watches as Levi slice into the titan nape. Levi stops on a branch and pants hardly. The scene suddenly went blurry and he heard Levi humanity's strongest and mate scream. Eren heart almost stop when a new scene approach. A death he never wanted to happen. He looked down at humanity's strongest who was in his arm. His tear started to drop on the ravens pale cheek. Levi cough up blood and smiles as he reach up to cup Eren's cheek "Don't...cry brat..." He wipe Eren's cheek of tears. Eren begins to sob as he held Levi's hand "What will I do now!?" Eren chokes out and Levi chuckles "Wait for me...Brat I'll come for you" He reply "I will-"

Eren jolts awake and looks around the cold room. 'It was only just a dream...or was everything that happen a while ago true?' He felt new tears forming 'Was everything a lie? Was Levi really with me? Was the knotting in between him and Levi real' Eren looks around the room again "Levi?"He called out. No answer. He called out his name again. Still no answer. Eren stood up and walks over to the door but collapse with a thump. Eren gasp and begins to cry loudly, he was all alone again. Suddenly the door open and Eren looked up in surprise.

* * *

**Stay in tone for more of this FF. Sorry for the Smut, I was not in the mood at the time **

**I'll try to update often but for now you'll have to wait. Till next time readers!**

**-HetaliaRule199 **


	2. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. Thanks for waiting I'm sorry this took long.

Sorry again for the mistake but enjoy reading this. Rate M for Smut(s) and Mpreg(if you like)

* * *

The person who walked in wasn't Levi, but another strong smelling alpha. Eren's eyes widen and shook his head in disbelieved. 'No this...what is this..' He back up and covered up his body. He let out a gasps when he was taken into a hold by the alpha in front of him. Eren manage to kick the alpha's stomach redressing in time. He then elbow the man's face and grab the closes thing. He smashes the frame into the alpha face. He manage tp sat up and growls at the alpha, he looks around for another object and found a loose stick sticking out from the desk. He stood up and walked over; he instantly fell on his stomach and groans as the heat started to invade his stomach.

The alpha smirks and walks over to Eren and picked him up into a hold. Eren's squirms and scream for help. 'Fuck!' He whimpers and screams in pain, as something hit him in the face. He started sob "Levi! Where the fuck are you!" He yells out

* * *

Levi looked down at his committed omega and kissed his forehead before standing up. He slips into the bathroom to take a shower before coming back out to dress in his white dress shirt and a pair of clean pants. Levi sits on the bed to get on his boots and harness before standing up to go to the room the squads meet to have meals. He sat down at the table with his food in front of him. Levi picked up the bread and took a bite. He set down the bread and picked up his spoon.

As soon as he was about to eat his soup a certain someone with glasses decide to bother him "Hey Levi! How are you!?" She said putting a hand on his shoulder. Levi flinches and slaps her hand off his shoulder. "None of your business shitty glasses…" He growls and wipes his mouth from getting filthy. Levi shrugged when woman chuckled. "You know, you're going to scare the new rookies…especially the titan shifter" She said and Levi smirks in return. "Shit brain just let me do my own stuff and you do your creepy ass experiment with the brat." He said to the beta (omega) and continues eating.

Hanji sat down across from Levi, holding onto her usual clipboard. "So how do you think about Eren?" She asked the corporal. Levi roll his eyes "Like normal brats I guess.." he says 'I finally found him and will protect him now' His lips was about to turn right side up until a familiar scream ring through the room. He turns to face the door as he heard someone smash it open. There showed an alpha and his omega. Levi fist his palm and stood up but stop when he realize how Eren looked. He then heard the other door behind him open up and voices coming in. The voices suddenly stop and he can hear a woman growling to let her go.

Levi turns to see the group of rookies and the woman who he thinks is Eren's sister struggling in a short omega's arm. Levi turn back to the alpha holding Eren . The man set Eren down and glanced a look at the portrait. He looks around the room and his eyes paused at Levi. "So you're the bitches Levi…" he snorts as he walks down to where Levi was. "How pathetic, a short man like you mating with a cutie like this…" He stood in front of Levi looking down at him. Hanji gulps and backs away from the two alpha. Levi pushed pass the man but his arm was caught in the alpha's grasp. Levi snarl and manage to trips him, he starts to kick him violently. Levi eyes grew dark eager to kill the alpha beneath him. He step back when he heard a crack "Suits a pig like you, I don't think I will give up my omega to anyone. Eren Yeager has been committed to me ever since I have met him. I would never let anyone have him but me." Levi grabs the man collar and throws him into tables nearby. He looks up at Mikasa and saw her glare at the alpha.

Levi walks over to Eren and bends down so he his face was in front of Eren's face. Eren slowly opens his eyes and pulls his hands up to his face and start cry. Levi comfortably brought his omega into a proper tight embrace "It's okay brat..." Eren flinches but relax when the scent of Levi hit his nose. Eren quickly respond by hugging him tightly. He hiccup and inhale more of his scent "H-Heichou don't s-scare me like that…" Eren sobs and grip his lovers shoulder. Levi bit his lips before kissing his neck "I'm sorry, I will never do that again…come here." He said "Let's get you something to eat, before your heat spike up again.." Eren nods but didn't let go"Now let go Yeager…" he whisper into Eren ears which he shook his head in response. Levi sighs and looks over at Mikasa who seems to cool down.

Hanji sighs and walks over to them "Levi you take Eren back to the room and come and get the food for him." Hanji suggested but Eren spoke up in rejection, not wanting to leave his alpha's side. Levi sighs and whisper something into Eren's ear. 'I'll take you back and order them to bring you food.' As that said Eren nods his head and held him closer. Levi stood up with Eren in his arm. "Shitty glasses tell someone to bring Eren food." Levi says and carries Eren off to their room. Hanji was shock by Levi's action. 'What is going on here?' She thought nodding to one of her squad member.

* * *

The food was brought to them right away. Levi opens the door to his bedroom to lay Eren down on the bed. He took the tray of food in his grasp. "Here is your food brat." He says as he gives him the shot before giving him the food. Levi slowly stood up feeling a hand stop him. "Don't worry brat. I'm just going to lock the door so no one walks in…" He said and sighs in relief when the brunette removes his hand from Levi's arm. Levi walks over to the door and locks it. He smiles at Eren and walked over to kiss him. Eren kissed back proceeding to wrap his arms around Levi "Mhm I love you Heichou…" He chuckles and pulls back to eat the food on his tray. Levi lips curves up into a smile. Eren ate the food and swallows. Eren looked up when Levi spoke "Eren, you are sure you want to have my child?" He asked as he looks away to stare at the door. Eren stops eating and set his food at his side and hugs the raven from behind "Of course I do Levi, why wouldn't I?" He asked laying his head on his alpha's shoulder.

"I don't know, what if you decide to leave humanity behind because we aren't treating you right?" He ask "Life isn't what you think it is Yeager. Just in a blink of an eye, everything will change...and if that happens. I offer you to take my life...I'll be nothing than a dust in the air without you..." He added with all his heart. Eren whimpers and squeeze him tightly "Don't say such thing!" He sobs "Levi I join the survey corps for my mother and I thought you died so I thought that maybe if I join then I can revenge both of your death! I waited for you but you never came back because you fucking join the survey corp! Don't you get it I lived through pain thinking you died! But when I saw your face, it made me realize that the man I love is still alive!" He added and fist at Levi's back with force. Levi pulls back from Eren hold and turns around to hug him. He pats Eren's back feeling guilty that he left him for years. "I'm sorry brat, forgive me..." Levi said and kissed his head.

Eren nods and pulls away, Levi managed to latch Eren lips and push him down on the bed. Eren kissed back in a aggressive way. He yelps when his lover push him against the bed. The food tray fell on the ground but Levi ignores it thinking he'll clean it up after his make out session with Eren. Eren moans as he felt Levi nibbling on his neck leaving fainted bite marks. Eren carefully strip the corporal jacket off and start striping the harness rapidly. He kissed every expose skin of the corporal. Levi grins as he let his brat enjoy a taste of him. The corporal imagine them in the future where every titan but Eren has vanished. Levi thoughts were interupted when he felt something warm down below. He glanced down and smirks. "Heichou...mmh I like how you taste.." Eren said slowly bobbing his head and rubbing the corporal's thighs while sucking at the tip. Levi groans and sighs in content, he stops Eren right before he came. Eren looks at Levi and pout "Heichou your such an ass.." He whine and crawl in to hold the corporal closely. "I don't want to knot your mouth brat..." He sighs and held him "Go to sleep so your heat will fire up again.." Levi added and received a nod from Eren "mmm... I like to feel you fill me up with your seed.." He chuckles and kissed Levi's cheek. He laid his head on Levi's chest and drifted off to sleep. Levi leans back and smiles as he held Eren. "Sweet dream brat..." he kissed his head and fell asleep.

* * *

THanks again for sticking with this story.

I hope you all enjoy it. I'll be writing more soon. Stay in tone for more!

Please don't yell at me if my grammar suck,It's mean and I don't like it.

_~HetaliaRule199~_


End file.
